with or without a prince
by SheIsaKillerQueen
Summary: Jailbreak was already 3 months pregnant. Jailbreak was already 3 months pregnant,Gene since then has been with her, taking care of her and protecting her, however, many things were still missing.Jailbreak had never told his sisters and especially his Mother. sequel of my storie emotions for you


The arcades of an Emoji were heard in the bathroom,it seemed that she was having a very bad time.

Gene was waking up slowly to hear these unpleasant sounds and when he did it completely, he knew that those arcades were his beloved Jailbreak. With 3 months of pregnancy.

He looked worriedly at the half-open door of the bathroom and slowly got up from his bed to approach. He went slowly to the bathroom and opened the door, and saw Jailbreak throwing up hard.

Gene worried and raise her carefully,she was weak

"Jail love,are you okay?" asked the worried boy.

"Yes...im fine..." Replied the hacker,hurt and tired while cleaning her mouth "Erhg ... I do not understand why the baby makes me eat more to feed him and then make me vomit..." Gene chuckled as he stroked her princess hair.

"Dont worry,thats normal...but it will happen to you several times during this following months"  
Gene kissed her cheek "but calm down Jail,I will be here to take care of both..."

Jail gave a small giggle followed by a warm smile.

"Thanks,Gene...I dont know what I would do if you were not by my side" she said with almost whisper.

Gene dragged her in Bridal style and took her to the soft and cushioned bed to rest, He left her delicately between the sheets and he settled down next to her, grabbed her and left her resting on her bed while still stroking her hair.

"I cant wait for our baby to be born,I want to give her all the love and care she deserves" Gene said happily in a whisper and then spread a kiss on his lover's forehead. However,Gene managed to notice concern between the tired look of his beloved Hacker "Linda?,Honey what happens?" He call her by her real name,thing that Jailbreak adored,he was the only one who could do that

"Gene ..." she sighed "your parents already know that...Im pregnant, right?"

"Yes,they already know" he said with a bit of calm

"Wait,what!?...But...how do they know?" said the princess with more concern.

"When you said it in front of everyone that day...do not you remember?" said the blond looking at her.

"Oh, yes..." She sighed worriedly "Gene ... I need you to be totally sincere"

"Well,of course, My love...tell me what it is?" Gene gave her a tender smile to make her understand that shee could trust him.

Jailbreak had great affection and confidence in her beloved, but this kind of thing really worried her. She sighed deeply, breathed and looked at him in the eyes "what do your parents think about this?,betotally honest"

"Well..." Gene Rolled her eyes "they did not take it so bad,i talk with them about that,they are proud to be grandparents, they support us so do not worry,my princess" he said with all his sincerity and confidence towards her.

Jail did not say anything,she just settled into his chest tenderly.

"Im glad to hear that ..." she said followed by a sigh "but there is still something that worries me" she looked down and with one hand began to caress Gene's chest.

"and what is that,Jail?" Gene asked,still worried.

She was silent for a moment,resenting the caresses of her boyfriend.

"Gene" she looked up "I have to tell my Mom and sisters"

The blonde tensed a bit,he had forgotten that Jailbreak's mother and his sisters did not know anything about this. He did not know how to tell the queen that he was going to be a father with one of his daughters: Princess Linda.

Jail could feel the tension of her beloved,she also did not know how to face her mother and tell her that she's pregnant.

"Don't worry Linda" he said at last while stroking his brown hair "Ow Gene...I escaped and left her like for 3 years. How do you think that after a long time I arrive and tell you that there is a baby growing inside of my belly?"

"Hey,everything will be fine...I'll be there for you..." Gene said looking at her,transmitting her some peace.

"no Gene...I must go alone..." Jailbreak looked down

He was surprised by what the hacker princess said

"No,I will not leave you alone in this, I also-" Gene was interrupted by the hacker

"No,Gene!,I must go alone,I must face this!"

"I promised you,ill never leave you alone again! "Gene took her from the face and look into her eyes "I lost you by Smiler's hands once!,I swear never to leave you again"

Jailbreak was stunned to hear that memory

"I did not make that promise for nothing,I did it because I love you,I love you with my life and I'm going to fulfill what I promised" Finished the blonde emoji with a sincere smile.

She still did not say anything,he was right...he promised that and she knew that he would not break his promise. Tears came from the golden eyes of the princess

"Im sorry..." Jailbreak wiped her eyes "I'm just afraid of the reaction of my mom and sisters... and if they do not take it well?..."

"I'll be there to take care of you...no one will put a finger on you...I promise..." And with that said,they joined their lips and formed a kiss "Now you rest... tomorrow we have to get up early to see your mother..." Gene came back to lie her on his chest

"All right" Jail said calmly and followed by a small sigh of relaxation

"Good night Linda" said the blonde emoji,giving her a small kiss on the forehead and hugging her

"...Good night...my prince" she finished remembering in his chest and sleeping

The next morning. The multi-expresive emoji woke up first Gene did not avoid dying of tenderness to see how her beloved was still asleep,the princess got up and they gave each other a loving morning kiss,  
they wentto the kitchen to start the day. They went to eat their breakfast,got dress and then they went to Jailbreak's house. She was already more than nervous, thinking well the words she would say to her mother when she arrived. Gene noticed that nervousness in her,approached closely,giving her a small kiss on the cheek .

"Don't worry" he said looking at her with a smile "everything will be fine, I promise..." He took her by the hand and implanted a kiss on her.

Jail calmed down,gave him a warm smile and gave her a short kiss on her lips.

"Thanks..." she finished saying

The road was quiet and very long. Gene looked up to that big house with 4 rooms in total and 6 windows and a architecture of white and gray colors.

Jailbreak sighed and adjusted her crown quickly and sighed heavily.

"Well,there I go" She whispered looking at her boyfriend. Her steps were very dragged and her hands were intertwined as if she was praying,she stood in front of the door and closed her eyes hard. Her trembling hand reached for the door and knocked twice. In a few seconds the door was opened by a security guard they had in the mansion.

"Oh! Princess Linda,how nice to have you here,come in!" After saying this,the guard stepped aside so that the princess could pass She was still nervous,so much so that she was a little paralyzed.

Gene tried to follow her,but the guard stood in front of him.

"Beg your pardon,but who are you?" The guard said coldly

"Emm...i..." He looked very small next to that guard,not knowing what to say.

"He is Gene,the hero who saved Idiis from Smiler" interrupted Jailbreak with a nervous smile The guard was doubting what the princess was saying.

"Oh,Miss Queen Charlotte is very grateful for what you did for us. Go see and talk to her" And with that said, the guard also gave him a pass.

Gene crossed quickly and went with his girlfriend,who he took by the hand.

"You couldn't just told him that I'm your boyfriend?"

"he will tell my mom that I am here and who I am with" the hacker finished saying.

"Oohh I understand" he said understanding what she meant

"Well...it's around here" Said the Hacker indicated to Gene.

The girl entered that room and even being away,she managed heard the screams and whining of her sisters in the room,painting her nails,combing thweyre hair,making up they're face and other things that Jail could not care about. Among those girls,she saw an emoji with long, wave-like brown hair,wearing a light blue Dress, very happily reading a book,ignoring her daughters and the disaster they were doing.

"Mother?" The blonde Princess spoke.

"Yes Karen?" she spoke

"Who is that?" pointed out the blonde.

The queen looked at where Karen was pointing,she was surprised to see who it was.

"Linda...?" Queen Charlotte said surprised

"Mom..." Jailbreak spoke fearfully looking at her.

"Sister!" all the princesses:Mia(the brunette),lizzet(the pale skin and blonde one),and Karen(the dark blonde one) shouted at the same time They all approached her slowly, ready to hug her,but stopped when they saw her.

Seeing herbody...her belly.  
Jail barely had 3 months of carrying her baby inside,but it was not very noticeable that she was pregnant,actually. It looked like she was overweight.

"eww" all of them moved away.

Jail was so confused by the action of her sisters

"What happens?" Asked the princess still confused

"Sister that happened to you!?" Karen said surprised

"You're a little...fat" Mia said looking at her sister's belly.

"what?!" Jailbreak said upset "I'm not fat!"

"sister?what happened to you?!" Mia said again touching her belly with one of her makeup fingers

"Why are you so fat?" Lizeth said

"A princess must have a good body,I see why you left us!" Mia left her behind

"ew!" Lizzet arched

"What Do you even eat?!" Karen said annoyed.

"I'm sure she eats junk food" pointed out Lizzet

"You dont have a nice body like before!" Karen said disappointed  
"no prince will notice you!" Mia said crossing her arms.

Jailbreak was tormented by the words her sisters said,while with his hand she pressed her belly tightly.

"Enough!" Charlotte shouted, silencing everyone. She looked closely at her daughter Linda, she also looked her fat.

"Linda..what happened to you?" She asked looking at her body.

"Mom...I can explain that" Jailbreak said uncomfortable for all the looks of her sisters.

"Dont listen to her mother,she has just been eating junk food and that's why she's so ugly!" Mia replied disgusted.

"Hey!" Gene replied annoyed

"And who are you to shout at me?!" Mia shouted angrily at the blonde.

"Dont you dare to shout at him!" Jailbreak said angry.

"We have the right to do it" Karen said this time "we are royalty"

"STOP FIGHTING!,I DONT WANT TO BE INTERRUPTED AGAIN!" This time the queen shouted All were silent because of Charlotte's anger and that silence was broken by Herself "Linda answer,what happened to you?" She Said serious.

Jailbreak went into panic again,sweat ran down her forehead and she saw all hier sisters again and then Gene. She had to tell his mother and sisters...She had no choice, although they reject her without mercy "Mom,Karen,Mia,Lizzet...there is something,that I must tell you..."

They were all silent,waiting for Linda's response

"Emm...I...I-I...Im..." began to sigh very agitated.

The princesses began to worry a little about the nervousness of her sister and the murmurs between them were heard.

"Im...Im..." she was so nervous.

"Just say it..." Charlotte was losing patience

"...Im...IM PREGNANT!"

...

Once Charlotte was as pale as snow and her pupils dilated to the maximum.

Jailbreak bit her lower lip with fear and nerves,while Gene hugged her around the waist as the only consolation

"What?..." the Queen said scared.

"What you heard Mom..." The hacker spoke with a thin voice "... Im...pregnant"

Queen Charlotte could not believe it,her daughter:Princess Linda,the one that finally returned to her...was pregnant

"N-no...it cant...be possible" the frightened queen spoke

"W-What do you mean "pregnant"?..." Lizzet said surprised

"I cant believe it..." Karen said

"Yes" Jailbreak look at them "And I dont care what happens I already decided what to do with it..." The princess caressed her belly carefully "im going to have it,no matter what it costs me..i do nt care what happens" the hacker spoke tenderly as she saw Gene, who just smiled at him with sweetness.

"Linda...My God!,How dare you?!" Karen pushed her hard and very angry "You do not even have a prince!"

"Thats right!" said Mia with fury

"Dont you dare push her" said Gene already annoyed

"LINDA,I CANT BELIEVE WHAT YOU ARE SAYING!" The queen was more than angry "WHAT WILL YOUR FATHER SAY?!,SINCE WHEN YOU ARE PREGNANT!?"

"since 3 months ago" Gene said holding his princess in a protective way "And she is not alone...she has me...The princess hair hacker felt safe next to Gene at her side,both held hands and looked fearlessly at the Emoji woman and the princesses "and ll take care of my baby,just like her" Gene said with tenderness and pride.

"Wait..." Lizzet analyzed his words.

"YOU'RE THE FATHER?!" the sisters shouted in unison

"Yes...ill take care of Linda and MY baby" with more pride he keep looking at the princesses and the queen.

She was still angry,her daughter broke a royak rule and could not forgive her

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!HE IS NOT EVEN A PRINCE!,HE IS ONLY AN AVERAGE EMOJI!,HOE YOU COULD DO SUCH A THING!?" Charlotte scolded daughter Linda.

"He is not any emoji!,he saved us all from being deleted and that you know it!" Jailbreak was already getting unstable.

"That is not an excuse,he's a hero but not a prince!" Mia pointed

"And youre not even married!" Karen said to her in a threatening way while pointing "that thing in your belly is a bastard!"

Gene,already furious,approached Princess Karen and gave a withering look of anger and disappointment.

"Don't talk about my baby like that" answered the emoji multi-expressive very agresivly

"we will get married in 3 months!" Jailbreak claim trying not to cry because of the stress.

"And what!?" Lizzet said "It does not take away the fact that he is not a prince!"

"I do not care that he is not a prince I love him!" After she said that,the princesses were surprised and silent "I love him just how he is and none of you or in the world can stop the love I feel for him..." The hacker looked at her beloved tenderly and took her by the hand

"And we are going to have this baby with or without your approval" the blonde finished looking at his beloved with tenderness.

"No. Your. Not..." Karen whispered threateningly.

She slowly approached her sister Linda and without thinking twice,she punched Jailbreak in herstomach.

"Karen!" Both her mother and sisters scolded her.

Jailbreak fell to her knees with her hands on her belly, moaning in pain.

It was the last straw.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Gene said with all the fury he had.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" The two princesses held Karen's arms

"Karen,how could you ?!" whispered Lizzet

"Don't do such a thing again" mia said also in the same way

"What?!,Now you two are goin to play innocent?!" Karen replied furiously "that baby is just a mistake!,I will not accept him as my nephew!"

"Shut up!" Gene shouted in front of her with a fury unknown in him,it was so much the adrenaline witch he said that. Gene already a little calm,turned to see his beloved on the floor.

"Its ok Jails...Im here..." But when approaching,it was only heard as she slowly sobbed.

"No Gene...I..." she got up and ran to her sister's room and locked the door.

Gene could not follow her,she went too fast

"Did You saw what you just did!?" Gene turned to see the princess causing all this "with your damn character and hurtfull words!..."

"You little..."Karen said angrw

"ITS OVER!" Everyone saw the queen,with a serious face mixed with anger "you three. to the Garden,NOW!"

The princesses went slowly to the garden,until Charlotte spoke

"Oh and Karen"

"Huh?" The blonde princes looked back to see what her mother was going to say.

"You're grounded" With that, Karen stared at her surprised mother

"But..."

"Just leave" finished the queen.

Gene looked at his mother-in-law with hatred and she looked at her seriously.

"What are you going to do now?,Are you going to throw me out, just because your daughter gave me the best gift in the world?" Gene said disappointed

"best gift?" she asked confused

"Yes...a son...you do not know what I and Jailbreak have gone through trying to form a future family...and look at what you and your daughters have done... you've hurt Jailbreak..."

Charlotte was still with her look of seriousness "I always imagined my daughter next to someone...but with a PRINCE,a real prince and not you,a common Emoji"

These words only made the multi-expressive more angry.

"I may not be a prince for you...  
but for Jailbreak I am...ill make it clear...I just do what I should" He stood in front of her "Protect her,love her and accept her just the way she is...not like you..."

"And how do you think to protect my daughter being what you are?" She said a little calmed.

"With all the love I will give her and my baby" he answered firmly "I would give my life to make her happy" The queen without words just looked at him as he was going to where Jailbreak was,gave a tired sigh

"Wait!" The Queen stopped him with a scream.

Gene stopped and stayed where he was and turned his head to see her coldly.

"...please...forgive me Gene...its just that..." she sighed very frustrated "i dont understand anything...all my life I taught Linda what to do and what to say..."

"Well im sorry,but Jailbreak is not like that... she's just her and for nothing in the world her i want her to Change...I almost lose her once,I do not want to do it again..." Gene denied her look and embrace himself "...I can not imagine what would happened if..." He remembered what Smiler had done to her,that horrible day that had invaded his mind forever,which would not leave him, that tormented him at night "... I would've lost her..." finished the blonde

"..." Charlotte could understand everything, right now she felt regret,she felt the pain felt by the multi-expressive emoji

With nothing left to say,Gene took his steps to the room where Jail was.

Gene followed his path and stood in front of the door,took a breath and slowly opened it.

There in the bed of Princess Mia, hugging a very fluffly and soft pillow was Jailbreak,Crying and Sobbing.

She looked so hurt...so shattered...so Fragile.

Gene sighed hurt and looked at her sadly in his eyes. Very slowly he approached her and stopped to see some old photos that were in the nigth of Princess Karen. In the past years when Jailbreak was known as Princess Linda and was forced to do the things she hated so much. Gene took that photo and admired the beauty of his girlfriend in that photo.

"I know..." he hear a fragile voice, impregnated with pain "look pathetic..." Gene turned to see and looked at Jailbreak look up,still hugging that pillow.

"Dont say that...youre beautiful" Gene left the photo and sat on the edge of the bed, placing his hand on the little belly of the pregnant hacker "and I know that our baby will be to..."

"W-why?..." she sobbed.

"What thing my love?" Gene whispered caressing her princess hair.

None paid attention,but Charlotte was already spying on them,very intrigued and amazed by the love they both showed.

Gene was still waiting for the response from his girlfriend, very worried.

"...why...did this have to happen?" he asked with some small tears in his eyes The queen was still there listening,she felt shattered and guilty

"I dont know Linda. I thought your sisters and mom were better than this..." Gene whispered hurt and serene "But dont worry...in reality they are the ones who are wrong and you do not have to feel that way. You are the best princess and emoji that I have loved and given me the best you could have given..." The blonde very slowly put a hand on her belly again "a fruit of our love...something that shows that our love will never die..." His smile was very small, but sincere.

Jailbreak was surprised and spoiled by the love Gene was giving her over that area where her baby grew up. She adored those caresses.

"Gene..what does this mean for you?..." Jailbreak sais in such a sweet way that it melted Gene.

"This little one means our love, the great love that we both have and the best of the world that you could give me" Gene said with all the sincerity of the planet.

Those words were enough for Charlotte to realize the great mistake she made,She could feel that love that they had both,The only thing that came out of the queen were tears, tears of total regret and pain

"...and..." Gene stopped and the memories passed through his mind "know that...that I almost lost both both of you...terrifies me,it was something so...so horrible to see you ,to be hurt in such a way, if you had not revived...if you were not here with me..." Gene could barely said something more...That moment where that blonde psychopath stabbing and electrifying his beloved returned to his mind.

"...i would be dead" Jailbreak end up with some tears in her eyes, sliding down her cheeks "...Gene..." she looked up crossing the green eyes of her boyfriend,With his thumb she wiped the blond's tears with care and affection

"Forgive me...please forgive me,I should have protected both of you..." Gene whispered,hiding his face in the shoulder of the hacker "But I just stood there like an idiot..."

"No Gene...this is not your fault..." Jailbreak responded maternally,stroking her blonde hair "but forgive me for making you suffer..."

"No...I had to fight for you..." he hugged her harder "Forgive me for being an idiot..."

"You were not an idiot,I was the weak one,its my fault..." now she was crying.

"No, of course not" The blond took her by the shoulders, looking into her eyes "my fault,I could not protect you or the baby and Im not going to let anything bad happen to you again"

"and I will not hurt you again..." And with both crying, they embraced and caressed each other's hair.

Charlotte, already confused by this conversation,entered the room and watched carefully how they were giving each other comfort and after a few seconds,the queen broke the silence with a question.

"you died?..." The two gave a jump of fright they had.

"M-mom...I..." Jail did not know what to say,she did not know how to tell her mother that a crazy Emoji knifed her in the belly and that she magically revived

"...answer!,how is that,that you died!?" said the queen already desperate.

"Mom..." Jailbreak was more afraid than he already was,her hands began to play and her breathing stirred.

"responde already!" Charlotte responded with more euphoria.

Princess Swallow nervous,until she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Its ok" Gene said with Valentia and confidence to his partner " Here I am for you..."

The hacker showed a nice smile to her beloved and took her hand to gain more confidence. She saw his worried mother again and took a large amount of air.

"Mom...short time ago...Gene took me to work because he had a surprise for me and for the other emojis of Textopolis and...for the Baby,he had prepared a dance of couples and we were going to be the first" explained Jailbreak "but when I,Hi-5 and Gene entered,The door of the building was closed and everybody were left out...and there we met the old leader of the scanner and all Textopolis..."

"Smiler?!" The concern was present in Charlotte,she continued to watch and listen attentively to his daughter to continue.

"Y-yes...her..." in a few seconds she picked her look up again to keep talking "she had an electric knife in her hands, she started to approach me saying a couple of words and..." she paused to think a little about what she will say.

"And...and..." A knot formed in the throat of the princess. It was very difficult to say that part,After having swallowed several times. She opened his mouth to continue counting,but in that moment...Gene went ahead and the next thing he said in an extremely terrified voice.

"She stabbed her in hte Belly" He said blond with a look down.

The queen could not believe it,she was waiting for all this to be a joke in bad taste...But it was not like that

"...w-what?..." the queen spoke, more terrified than before.

"What you heard mom..." Jailbreak replied

"...she slowly went off and dying slowly..." Gene hugged himself "...at least I could tell her that I love her...before..."

The queen swallowed before asking the last question "before... what?..."

"She died in my arms..."

She opened her eyes wide,felt a strong lump in her throat "...t-that's impossible" she said desperately "How could that happen...why?!"

A silence fell in the room,only Charlotte's agitated breathing was heard

"but then...how are you still alive?..."

"Gene's malfunctioning tears...theh reprogrammed and brought me back to life..." Explained the hacker.

The queen looked at them both more terrified,could not calm down and her breathing is agitated "but..." she still had another question to ask "And...where is Smiler?..."

"I was about to kill her during my range...but I forgave her life... I never saw her agai ..." Gene responded with contempt when they mentioned that smiling emoji.

"You let her live?"Jailbreak answered in shock."Why?..."

Gene remembered what Smiler had told him

"JAILBREAK I HAD NOT WANTED YOU TO DO SOMETHING BAD AND LESS BECAUSE OF HER!"

And thats what he said...

Both Jailbreak and Charlotte were stunned Gene was still staring,He did not want to remember what happened that day.

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPENED?!" Charlotte yelled.

"I know...I should have killed her when I had the chance..." Gene sighed regretfully "but I did not want to become a bad person because of Jail...I promised to protect her... not to hurt others..."

Jailbreak looked at him with tender eyes and took his face to caress his cheeks with both thumbs.

"Gene..." said the hacker with a soft tone in her voice

"...I understand..." the calm voice of the queen was heard,The two Emojis looked at Charlotte in surprise "Linda...I..."

Shewas interrupted by the brunette princess.

"What?!" Mia entered with her two other sisters. "she id still inside?!"

"Sisters...please" Jailbreak said with a Voice Thread.

"Look,we do not want to continue listening to your excuses,you understand?!" Lizzet replied furiously "You got pregnant before you married and your boyfriend is not a prince!,You disappointed us,you understand?!,all of us!"

"Im never going to accept that fetus inside you as my Nephew...I hope you have the opportunity to abort!" Karen replied coldly

Jailbreak could no longer contain the tears,ahe wanted to fall into tears.

"ENOUGH" Charlotte said with fury

"But mom!" Karen was interrupted.

"Do you not understand or the three of you are deaf" said the queen angrily "I said...THATS ENOUGH!"

"I only say the truth,it would be a good idea to abort..." Karen spoke reluctantly.

"You shut up!" shouted a louder voice than Charlotte's. It was Gene's "You...have no idea what Jail did...and everything she suffered..."

"Of course...she had an unwanted pregnancy..."lizzet answer disappointed.

"...no...she gave me the best...better than any of you could give me..."

"Ja! Who would want to give something to you? You are just an ordinary Emoji"

"SHUT IT!" this time the Hacker spoke "you dont know what I had to do to get here!,You dont have a little consideration and much less heart!, You only despise everything you have around you!" Gene was amazed by what Jailbreak was saying "Gene has been the best thing that happened to me in my life,since we are together. He has given me everything I need: love, support, understanding and accept me as I am...not like you...the only thing you did was to reject me with all your heart...and unlike what you they think..." she take a pause to caress her belly with a loving look. "Im ready for everything for this baby, a sample of how strong my love is with him"

"many cowards would escape only because their girlfriends are pregnant...but I will not abandon her for anything in the world...it is my goal in life,take care of them and love it as nothing in this world..."

All in the room were totally amazed, none of them moved or said anything, they just stood there.

The couple held hands and looked at each other tenderly and then looked at the princesses

"Okay..." the voice of the queen was heard.

"What!?"the three princesses looked at their mother.

"I will support her in this" finished saying Charlotte

"But mom!" Karen spoke arrogantly

"Daughter,forgive my ignorance and stupidity..." Charlotte said "I thought that this was a horrible surprise and that your boyfriend was a big mistake...but you,Gene Meh, you have made my daughter the happiest princess in the world"

"Its very little what I've done for her, your majesty" Gene spoke with some shyness "She deserves more than what I can give her and this little one too..."

The queen gave a small laugh "you are what my daughter needs...her happiness"she said to later give a smile to the blonde

"Thanks..." said Gene still shy

"And as for the three of you"the queen turned to see her daughters "im very disappointed..."

The three of them just stared at their mother

"Sister...i..."Karen spoke with sorrow in her voice.

"Please forgive us" Mia passed her right arm by her left arm "beening so selfish..."

"To wish you abortion..." Lizzet commented scratching her head with embarrassment.

"yes..." Karen did not show it in her eyes. But her destroyed voice,made her notice that she wanted to cry to seas. "Please...dont pay attention to us, dont abort..."

Jail looked at them with some pity,she knew that they regret a lot,she approached them three looking at them from the front

"I forgive you..." she said in a soft voice

"ow..." Karen blinked quickly letting go a couple of tears "hug me you silly Tomboy little girl!"

And with that said, Karen threw herself at Jail giving her a hug followed by the two remaining princesses

"Wow girls!,we are goin to fall!" warned the hacker.

Her sisters were hugging her strongly and with affection.

"Girls slower!,remember she's pregnant!" said their mother.

"Dont hurt my baby!" Jailbreak said something hurt.

"OK!,Enough!" Gene covered Jailbreak with his arms in a protective way "not going to hurt my beloved and my son..."

"ow Gene..." Jailbreak replied laughing while clinging to him in his embrace "What a protector are you..."

"Awww" said the princesses

"Sorry..." Gene blushed alot.

"Jeje dont worry" the hacker was still clinging to the arms of her boyfriend and he deposit a small kiss on the cheek of his girlfriend  
"Im very proud of you Linda" said the queen with a smile "and you Gene...thanks"

"Welcome Your Majesty..."

That afternoon,Gene and Jailbreak were still in the house of the princesses. Her mother had invited them to dinner,which Jailbreak did not refuse to accept. If the food they did to his sisters was already exquisite,her baby asked that she also gave him food. Right now it was the third time she had emptied her plate

"God, it seems that someone has not eaten since a thousand years ago" Mia laughed while chewing her sushi.

"she looks adorable in my opinion..." Gene looked at her with tenderness.

"Mmm!,These nachos are delicious!" Jailbreak declared with her mouth stained with Cheese. Gene did nothing but clean her cheeks with a napkin and kiss her lips,cleaning the little cheese that was in them.

"Thanks Honeh" she gave a kiss on the cheek to his beloved

"Do you want us to give you the fourth dish sister?:asked Mia, knowing perfectly what would be the answer.

"Of course!" said the excited hacker.

The queen laughed in silence for the behavior of her daughter,but seeing the scene seemed very tender

"wait..." Gene told her,then get up from the table and face Jailbreak "before we continue: Jailbreak, my love...there's something I want to tell you..."

"What thing?" The hacker looked at him with intrigue "I know we already planned it,but I still have to give you what you deserve..."

Gene slowly got down on his knees before his partner and gently took her hand.

"Princess Linda. Long ago,you and I began a new life,full of love and sincerity. Our connection is stronger and I never want to break it" With his other hand,he caressed her belly and she just saw these caresses and then he saw him again with the crystalline eyes "This baby that you gave me...Ill take care of it,I do not care how much I have to do...Ill give up my life for you...I promised to be by your side forever and with this Ill prove it" Gene took out a small black box and put it in front of her.

"Princess Linda..." Gene gave a little pause to follow his speech "Would you marry me?"

She was amazed,with tears of happiness in her eyes she could not believe what was happening, her happiness was more enormous than before .

"...Yes!,I want to marry you Gene Meh!" She said with great joy in her and tears of happiness And for the joy of the moment,Jail jumped over him,attacking him with kisses.

The three princesses applauded the excitement and shouted as fans.

"Jail..."Gene hug her tightly while she continued with her attack kissing "I love you!,I love you so much!"

"I love you!" Jail followed him hugging and giving him kisses

"This deserves a great celebration!" announced the queen very happy and excited

"I will get you a beautiful wedding dress!" Lizzet said very excited.

"Ill make you a super nice hairstyle" Mia said

"And Ill make up on you" Karen spoke.

The sisters jumped for joy knowing that their sister Linda was about to marry And among all that. Gene and Jail met each other again.

"and Ill make sure it's the best day of your life. My beautiful jailbreak"

The hacker princess could not be happier than she already was. Although his love was not royalty. With or without prince. She was happy.


End file.
